<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hell was the journey but it brought me heaven by alec_rhee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170711">hell was the journey but it brought me heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee'>alec_rhee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Masturbation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While he was sitting in class and daydreaming about getting Henry naked the moment he got home, his phone vibrated wildly in his messenger bag. He heard the vibrations in class, and although his heart yearned for it to be Henry he knew it wouldn’t be him because his day was filled with meeting after meeting; the texts are most likely from Bug and Nora, he remembers thinking.</p>
<p>And well, he isn’t wrong. There are texts from June and Nora and none from Henry, but it’s the Google Alert – </p>
<p>  <i>BREAKING NEWS: PRINCE HENRY, BOYFRIEND OF FSOTUS ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ AND PRINCE OF WALES, INJURED IN CAR ACCIDENT</i></p>
<p>He reads the title of the article over and over and over again. He rubs his eyes and reads the title another three times.</p>
<p>This can’t be about <i>my</i> Henry, he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hell was the journey but it brought me heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Thank God, it’s Friday</em> Alex thinks as he finishes packing up his textbooks and heads toward the exit of the auditorium. His last lecture was only an hour long compared to his other classes, but he swears he’s spent fifty-eight minutes of the class daydreaming about his boyfriend.</p>
<p>It’s been a long day of classes. To be more accurate it’s been a long week for him and Henry both where kisses only lasted a few seconds as they passed each other in the kitchen, days that found Henry sometimes eating dinner at the shelter and Alex eating dinner alone at the brownstone, and honestly all he wants to do is ignore the rest of the world and hug him, cuddle up to Henry, and maybe (okay, definitely!) warm each other up the best way they know how, which ironically includes no clothing at all.</p>
<p>He spots the town car that is waiting for him to take him home when it suddenly begins to thunder and rain begins to pour down on him, soaking his clothes. <em>Of fucking course</em>, he says under his breath as he runs toward the car.</p>
<p>His clothes are practically glued to him by the time he gets in the car; he settles in the seat and leans his head back on the head rest as the car begins to drive away from the curb. He thinks of the unofficial plans he has for him and Henry, a night together with both their phones turned off and lots of kissing, touching, and fucking each other.</p>
<p>He smirks to himself, opening his eyes to fish his phone out of his pocket to text Henry. <em>I miss you, H. I can’t wait to get your body under mine. I’ve been deprived for far too long, baby </em>he plans to type.</p>
<p>While he was sitting in class and daydreaming about getting Henry naked the moment he got home, his phone vibrated wildly in his messenger bag. He heard the vibrations in class, and although his heart yearned for it to be Henry he knew it wouldn’t be him because his day was filled with meeting after meeting; the texts are most likely from Bug and Nora, he remembers thinking.</p>
<p>And well, he isn’t wrong. There are texts from June and Nora and none from Henry, but it’s the Google Alert –</p>
<p>
  <em>BREAKING NEWS: PRINCE HENRY, BOYFRIEND OF FSOTUS ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ AND PRINCE OF WALES, INJURED IN CAR ACCIDENT</em>
</p>
<p>He reads the title of the article over and over and over again. He rubs his eyes and reads the title another three times.</p>
<p>This can’t be about <em>my </em>Henry, he thinks.</p>
<p>His phone vibrates again, but it’s another text message from his sister asking if he’s seen the news article.</p>
<p>With tearful eyes and shaky hands he ignores her texts (he’ll apologize for it later) and is finally able to dial Henry’s phone number.</p>
<p>He waits and waits and waits.</p>
<p>He listens as the phone continues to ring until he finally hears Henry’s voice.</p>
<p>His pre-recorded voice. Not the sweet voice he is accustomed to when Alex calls him.</p>
<p>He waits and waits and waits.</p>
<p>He listens and listens and listens.</p>
<p>He waits and waits and waits.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby,” Alex whispers as tears continually run down his cheeks and onto his shirt. “Please answer.”</p>
<p>His finger hovers over the green button again when the town car suddenly stops. He looks out the window and realizes he is home.</p>
<p><em>Is it really home without Henry? </em>He wonders as he climbs up the stairs to the front door.</p>
<p>“Henry!” He instantly calls out as he hurries into the living room. “Baby! Are you here?”</p>
<p>His phone vibrates in his hand again. And again. He looks to see if its somehow Henry, but its June and Nora wanting to know what they can do – if anything.</p>
<p>He debates asking Nora what the probability is of the article being a complete hoax, but he doesn’t know if he wants to hear that statistic right now. He ignores the urge and looks through the rest of the rooms downstairs.</p>
<p>“Henry!” He yells again, climbing up the staircase.</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>He checks the guestroom.</p>
<p>Empty.</p>
<p>He checks the office.</p>
<p>Empty.</p>
<p>He takes a few deep breaths as he walks down the hall to enter the last room of the brownstone. <em>Their bedroom.</em> If there is no sign of Henry in here, Alex thinks, it will make everything seem more real.</p>
<p><em>He’s got to be in there. He’s got to be in there. </em>Alex says aloud, a mantra that he hopes is true.</p>
<p>He walks in the room and although there is no sign of Henry and his heart just absolutely plummets, there is David sitting next to the closed bathroom door like he always does.</p>
<p>Except –</p>
<p>Henry doesn’t have many strange habits; it’s a fact that Alex realized quickly after they moved in together. However, he does have one: if Henry is home alone and is taking a shower he will close the door, David not far behind as he plants himself on the opposite side of the door.</p>
<p>Could that mean? Could Henry be in there?</p>
<p>There have been <em>a lot</em> of times that Alex has been happy to see Henry.</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li>When he showed up at Alex’s bedroom door the night of the State Dinner and they shared their first night together</li>
<li>When Alex came home after his final exam his freshman year and Henry surprised him with a romantic dinner that included candles, rose petals on the bed, and a much-needed massage</li>
<li>When Alex waited for Henry at the air strip in Texas before they drove to the lake together for the first time</li>
<li>When he surprised Alex in Texas when he had to go to there for a family emergency; he and Alex had gotten into a little argument before he had to leave, but Alex really did appreciate the effort and initiative that Henry took to be there. (Later that night when Alex told him so, Henry’s response was: Of course, I love you even on our bad days.)</li>
<li>Seeing him the next morning after calling Henry an obtuse fucking asshole, despite the fact that he was sure Henry was going to break up with him</li>
<li>When Alex waited impatiently at the air hanger for Henry to get off the jet after nearly spending two weeks in London, holding him for at least fifteen minutes when he descended from the ladder</li>
<li>All the times they met up with each other before the whole world knew they were together; he always loved when he got to see Henry in the flesh and to be able to touch him after spending weeks apart</li>
<li>Or even the one time Alex came home from class and found Henry in their bed stroking himself as he watched their sex tape on the television. (He smiles to himself as he thinks back to what Henry said to him: Don’t stand there and watch, you wanker, come here. He thought it best not to mention that Henry, in fact is the wanker in this scenario.)</li>
</ol>
<p>But none of those times compare to what he is feeling currently, right now in this moment.</p>
<p>Because there he is – in all his naked glory – taking a fucking shower. <em>Of course he is</em>, Alex thinks as he starts to disrobe. There’s an article about him being injured <em>in a car accident </em>and no one has heard from him and he doesn’t answer his phone because he’s in the damn shower.</p>
<p><em>But he is here,</em> Alex thinks as he slides open the glass door and is finally able to wrap his arms around Henry’s waist.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Alex says against his back, his voice heavy as Henry turns towards him. <em>Not a scratch on him</em>, Alex thinks and he lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Henry says in return, planning to make a joke of Alex taking his sweet time to get home from class when he sees the red eyes and the dried tear tracks on his face. “My love, what’s happened?”</p>
<p>“You’re here. You’re okay,” Alex says, bringing his hand up to Henry’s cheek to caress it.</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” Henry replies. Alex sees the questioning look in his eyes at the same time he tangles his fingers into his curly hair and the realization that he could have lost this – lost Henry – hits him like a ton of bricks. His head drops to Henry’s chest and the only sounds in the room are Alex’s sobs, Henry comforting him, and the showerhead spouting lukewarm water.</p>
<p>It’s minutes later as Alex listens and feels Henry’s heartbeat that he feels he has mostly relaxed and is able to tell Henry about the article and all the fears it elicited.</p>
<p>This time it’s Henry who listens, waits, and then listens some more.</p>
<p>“I love you, Alex,” Henry says, looking into his eyes and cupping Alex’s head in his hands. “I am absolutely, totally in love with you and I’m sorry they posted a completely false article like that and made you think that…”</p>
<p>“I thought I lost you,” Alex cries, the pad of his thumb dragging along Henry’s bottom lip. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to kiss these lips again.”</p>
<p>“I’m right here,” Henry promises, pausing momentarily to kiss Alex. “With you. I’m not going anywhere, my love. I promise.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Henry,”</p>
<p>“Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, I will always love you,” He replies instantly. They kiss each other a few more times on the mouth before Henry suggests they get out of the shower that has now turned cold and run a bubble bath for the two of them to warm up, relax, and unwind.</p>
<p>Soon enough they’re both covered in blueberry-scented bubbles and Alex has climbed over Henry to sit in his lap. Alex has one of his arms looped around his neck while his other hand is wrapped around Henry’s dick and is stroking him under the water. Henry’s hands are just as busy while they squeeze Alex’s ass as they swallow each other’s moans and Alex slides his tongue easily into Henry’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love you,” Henry says when they need to separate for a much needed breath. “I love you so much. You are my world, my love. You mean absolutely everything to me. I hope you know that.”</p>
<p>“I do,” He whispers against Henry’s shoulder, kissing him there on his damp skin.</p>
<p>“I’m going to say those words to you one day,” Henry promises.</p>
<p>“Me too, baby,”</p>
<p>They continue to make out and touch each other until the bath water also turns cold and their fingers look like prunes.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed,” Henry states, kissing Alex on the mouth one more time before he stands. “I want to take care of you after the day you’ve had, A.”</p>
<p>“What do you have in mind?” Alex wonders, tightening his legs around Henry’s waist.</p>
<p>“We’ll start with one of my infamous blowjobs that you claim to love so much,” Henry begins, dragging his hands down Alex’s back.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Alex whispers against his lips. “I love your blowjobs, by the way.”</p>
<p>As if to show what exactly is in store for Alex tonight, Henry drags his tongue up his exposed neck.</p>
<p>“Then I’m going to fuck you however you want me to,” He whispers into Alex’s ear and biting his earlobe, dropping him on the plush mattress before turning away to quickly grab a sleeve of condoms and a bottle of lube.</p>
<p>“You are so fucking perfect,” Alex replies as he watches Henry sink to his knees, taking his hard cock into his more than eager mouth.</p>
<p>He smiles to himself as he thinks back to the original plans he had for the night before <em>everything </em>happened. His laugh gets caught in his throat as a moan escapes instead and he looks skyward, tugging on Henry’s blonde hair.</p>
<p>“Your mouth is so fucking good,” He says minutes later when he orgasms and Henry swallows around his cock one more time. He watches breathless, his chest heaving as Henry grabs the bottle of lube and considers his options.</p>
<p>“Actually, would you rather I eat you out or finger you first?” Henry asks, a devilish grin on his face. “Since you love my mouth so much.”</p>
<p>“You decide,” Alex finally answers after some thought, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. <em>Both options sound very, very, very good</em>, he thinks.</p>
<p>“Tonight is all about you, baby, and how you want to be fucked,”</p>
<p>“I just want your dick in me,” He finally decides and he instantly sees the amused expression Henry has on his face because of what he just said.</p>
<p>“I know, love,” Henry chuckles, his thumb and index finger now holding his chin and caressing it. “I want to make sure you’re prepped and ready for it, though.”</p>
<p>Alex considers his options before he comes up with a third option all on his own. He doesn’t say anything quite yet, but he leans in to kiss Henry on the lips before he gets settled on the pile of pillows, plants his feet flat on the bed, and starts to finger himself.</p>
<p>“You are breathtaking,” Henry says once his brain is able to think of words again. This isn’t the first time he’s seen Alex masturbate, but every time he’s able to witness the act he is mesmerized. He joins Alex on the bed, holding his head up with one hand, while the other pulls at his cock.</p>
<p>Alex moans as he continues to work himself open; he’s up to three fingers now thanks to the visual of Henry at the end of the bed. He pulls out said fingers after watching for a few more minutes and crawls over to Henry, climbing over his body and forcing him to lay on his back.</p>
<p>“I need you, baby,” He gasps, lowering himself onto Henry’s cock.</p>
<p>Their rhythm starts slow, Alex rotating his hips in deliberate circles as Henry thrusts upward. They soon find the rhythm that works for them tonight and then they’re both sweating and their movements are quick.</p>
<p>Henry has his hands on Alex’s toned thighs, squeezing, and Alex – well Alex could stay like this forever, riding Henry as he watches him lick his lips just like he does before he devours a row of Jaffa Cakes.</p>
<p>“You are so fucking sexy,” Alex swears as he continues to move his hips, lowering his head for a moment to kiss Henry on the mouth. He meant for it to be a soft kiss, a peck of the lips to get his fix of Henry’s soft mouth, but as it always does between the two of them it becomes needy.</p>
<p>“If you could only see what I’m seeing,” Henry says, minutes later after they have to part for a breath. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever met.”</p>
<p>“You’re biased,” He replies, planting his hands on Henry’s chest for leverage.</p>
<p>“That I may be, but I am not wrong,” Henry declares.</p>
<p>“You’re also not kissing me,” Alex points out, pulling his lips between his teeth.</p>
<p>“That can easily be arranged, my love,”</p>
<p>With the combination of Henry thrusting into him with purpose, their fervor kisses, and his hands now squeezing his ass, Alex knows he is close to climaxing again. “I’m getting close,” He says, his thighs beginning to shake.</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed,” Henry comments, bringing his index finger to the tip of Alex’s cock to lick the pre-come that has gathered there.</p>
<p>“Well, are you going to do something about it?” Alex challenges and he’s sure the devious look he sees in Henry’s eyes is the same one present in his own eyes.</p>
<p>Henry rolls them over on the bed, not skipping a beat as he instantly takes full control and thrusts into him.</p>
<p>“You feel so damn good,” Henry moans.</p>
<p>Alex lifts his right leg to put over Henry’s shoulder, which changes the angle that his prostate is being hit – and <em>fuuuuuuck </em>it feels so good.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby,” Alex yells. “Yes, yes, yes. Right there. Please don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.”</p>
<p>“I would never dream of stopping,” He whispers against Alex’s extended leg and kisses the inside of it. “Tonight is all about you. You deserve to be treated like a king, my love.”</p>
<p>“You are so fucking good,” Alex continues his praise, moaning loudly. He feels like he’s repeating himself at this point, but he doesn’t particularly care.</p>
<p>“We’re only getting started,” Henry informs him.</p>
<p>The promise of this only being the beginning of their adventures brings Alex to the edge of his second orgasm – that and Henry’s hand now stroking his cock.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna come, baby,”</p>
<p>“Let go, my love,” Henry encourages, increasing the speed of his thrusts to get him to his orgasm that much quicker. “I’m going to take care of you and lick every single drop of your come off your body.”</p>
<p>That is all it takes for Alex to climax and as promised Henry takes his time and licks Alex’s stomach and chest clean.</p>
<p>Alex is already hard from the scene unfolding in front of him.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” He breathes out, his chest heaving as Henry falls beside him.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Henry wonders, moving to lay on his side so he can look at him.</p>
<p>“So fucked out, but so so good,” Alex answers, looking up at him and running his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“Do you think you’re up for round two yet or do you need to re-charge?”</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Alex chuckles as he looks down to his lap, his cock hard. “I’m so fucking turned on from seeing you eat my come the way you did.”</p>
<p>“Come here,” He mumbles, softly. “I’m not finished with you quite yet.”</p>
<p>For the rest of the night they take turns worshipping each other’s bodies and Henry whispers promises of forever into his ear; they kiss and they bite and they suck and they kiss a lot more and they lick at each other’s skin as thunder rumbles in the background and the sun rises the next morning.</p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p>It’s months later when he’s sipping on his hot coffee as Henry cooks them both breakfast when his phone goes off, indicating a new Google Alert.</p>
<p>
  <em>JUST IN: FSOTUS ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ AND BOYFRIEND HENRY, PRINCE OF WALES, ENGAGED!</em>
</p>
<p>He scrolls down to the end of the article and attached is a photograph of them in the garden at the White House where they had their first kiss; Alex on one knee in the snow as he holds out the ring for Henry.</p>
<p>“Breakfast is ready, love,” Henry declares. He walks over to stand behind Alex, massaging his shoulders as he leans down to kiss the top of his head.</p>
<p>Alex tilts his head back, accepting the kiss that is awaiting him.</p>
<p><em>Now these are the articles I don’t really mind, </em>Alex thinks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all enjoyed reading &lt;3</p>
<p>p.s. i love writing for these two, so if anyone has prompts they'd like to see, feel free to let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>